Drawing pins are used extensively to fasten paper or other materials to a board by piercing the material and becoming embedded in the board. There are numerous types of drawing pins known from the conventional metal drawing pin with a short spike and a broad flat head, to pins with a range of sizes and shaped heads moulded from plastics material.
Drawing pins are usually supplied in a box wherein the user is required to pick each pin out of the box individually before use. This can be time consuming as the pins are often difficult to grip and a certain amount of manual dexterity is required to pick up a pin and apply it to the board.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a drawing pin and dispenser in order to overcome the problems as mentioned above.